doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Forum:Hwb
Croeso i'r Hwb y Doctor Who Wici. Yma, dyn ni'n trafod am y pethau pwysig! Gallech chi'n defnyddio Cymraeg neu Saesneg. Weithiau, mae Defnyddiwyr isio siarad Saesneg achos mae'n cadw be' nhw isio dweud. Welcome to the Doctor Who Wici's Hwb. Here, we discuss the important things! You can use Welsh or English. Sometimes, users speak English because they don't want things to get mistranslated or miscontrued. Formatting As a regular user and editer on the Welsh, English and other language Wikis, I'm suggesting a format that we use for pages. It is highly based upon the English TARDIS Wiki 's format, which works tremendously well. It goes as follows: 'Referencing' This refers to what you put at the end of a paragraph to refer the reader to which particular episode, prose, audio story (and so on) the piece of information comes from. The pattern that I've used goes as follows: (TV: The End of the World) - used for TV episodes. (PRÔS: The Stone Rose) - used for novels. : The reason it's 'PRÔS' and not 'NOFEL' is because many things come under 'prose', such as short stories, stories in'' Doctor Who annuals and so on. When it comes to creating the page name for prose, it's probably a good idea to call it something like ''The Stone Rose (nofel), to differentiate it from anything else. If the story's title is unlikely to coincide or clash with something else, then it shouldn't be necessary. (SAIN: Blue Forgotten Planet) - used for audio adventures. : This refers not only to Big Finish but also to audio adventures released by the BBC (and so on). 'SAIN' was used because it's a general term for anything audio. Plus, it sounds nicer in my opinion. (COMIG: Art Attack) - used for comics. : Again, comics covers all comics. Those are the main ones. If you're unsure, contact someone for help or categorise it under one of the above and then ask someone to recategorise it. 'Naming pages' As mentioned briefly above, sometimes pages need specific names to separate them from possible similar names. For example, The End of the World could refer to the TV story or to the audio of the same name. Therefore, pages may need extensions. Therefore, extensions go as follows: The End of the World (stori deledu) - for the TV episode The End of the World (nofel) - for a novel The End of the World (stori sydyn) - ''for a short story ''The End of the World (stori sain) - for an audio story The End of the World (stori gomig) - for a comic story Some may not fit into these extensions, in which case, make up a logical alternative. Don't forget, not everything needs an extension. If we look at the audio Blue Forgotten Planet, it's unlikely that there's another piece of work entitled that. In which case, we wouldn't use an extension until a similar title came along. Final tip: Where Welsh grammar is concerned, 'stori' is feminine and needs to mutate softly the next word. It's stori '''d'eledu'', not stori teledu. Soft mutations can be a pain but they're really easy once you know them. Again, ask for help if you're unsure of how mutations work. 'Actors and Actresses' Remember: a Wiki needs consistency. Every episode page needs to be laid out the same. Similarly, every actor page needs to be the same. Firstly: when putting categories on a page, regardless of whether an actor is male or female, we refer to them as an 'actor' (the male form). This isn't necessary to minimise sexism, it just makes it easier to categorise. Having a totally separate category for 'actores', means that we have two categories for everything. It's not consistent and it's counter-productive. The layout of an actor's page has been based upon the English Wiki's layout. It's clearer and much easier to read. An example of an actor's page using the right layout is: Gwilym Havard Davies. Note how the first sentence is straight to the point and is clear. Please follow this pattern: : Actor/actores ydy of actor, sy'n chwarae name yn y stori of show, name of episode. This consistency helps a reader to navigate. The final part is all about external links. You should always try to leave a link to their Internet Movie Database page using the method shown on this example page. 'A.O.B.' I can't think of anything else to tell you. If there's anything that's unclear or any policy you wish to change/discuss, leave a message here and we'll get back to you asap. Diolch yn fawr a mwynhau dy amser ar y Doctor Who Wici! :D TheFartyDoctor Talk 14:20, 4 Mehefin 2015 (UTC) Welshifying the names You may be aware that some of the names have been translated rather than kept the same. Some obvious examples of this are as follows: The Last Great Time War -> Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf New New York -> Efrog Newydd Newydd The Eternity Clock -> Cloc Tragwyddoldeb 'Why are we doing this?' Keeping the name in English is bad for two reasons: #Using English stops this Wiki from being 'Welsh'. If we were to travel in the TARDIS, the TARDIS would subconsciously and psychically translate everything for Welsh people. Why not do it here? #We're not just a Welsh database for Doctor Who knowledge, we're also a learning tool for young Welsh people and learners of Welsh alike. They need these modern, updated texts to improve their language skills. Despite what natives may think, having English and Wenglish dotted around a Welsh text makes a text harder to understand. It puts pressure on learners to get the context and meaning. Plus, you're not learning from it. 'Do I translate everything?' In short, no. There are some things you do translate and some things you don't. You have to think like the TARDIS would think. Which things would the TARDIS translate if you were to travel with the Doctor? Place names and names of species would be transliterated (e.g. Mwto '' for ''Muto) and translated (e.g. Efrog Newydd Newydd) where necessary. When it comes to episode titles, you simply can't translate them. They're the names of the episodes. Simple. You can't just edit them because they're not Welsh. But you can translate the names of the places and settings in the episode if necessary. A good example is The End of the World. The episode title has not been translated because it's the name of the episode. It would be impolite to simply change it. BUT the following characters' names have been translated or transliterated (meaning we've altered the spelling for Welsh pronunciation): Moxx o Balhoon, Stiward and Wyneb o Boe. We also translated the setting: Platfform Un, because that's what we would hear upon leaving the TARDIS. All of those aliens probably don't speak English just because Rose is there. Hopefully that's cleared everything up for you. As usual, if you're left more confused than you were before reading this, drop us a message and we'll explain and give you lots and lots of examples to help you to understand the translation policy.